


The Comfort of Body Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are on a hunt in Alaska and must find a way to keep warm at night... (Day 2 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comfort of Body Heat

“A yeti? You’ve got to be kidding me…”

-

“Well how do we kill it?”

-

“Got it. Thanks, Sam. And hey - take care of that leg okay?”

Hanging up and tossing the phone onto the table, Dean sighs, his breath chilling into sight in the cold Alaskan air. Cas sits on the bed of the old cabin, shivering in his human form. It’s only been a few months since the fall of angels, but already the brothers are back to hunting, with Cas alongside. 

“S-so it i-i-isn’t a p-polar bear??”

Dean rolls his eyes.

“Cas if there was even a  _chance_  it was just a polar bear, we would have never driven up to this “Winter Wonderland” in the first place. It’s friggin’ arctic up here.” He shoves his hands deeper into his pockets. Even inside the cabin, Dean and Cas are freezing, the chill seeping through the walls, their clothes, and their skin, straight to the bone.

“We’ll sleep here tonight, and start hunting it down in the morning. You can, uh, take the bed. I’m used to sleeping on the floor so-“

“D-Dean,” Cas interrupts, “It’s a k-k-king-sized bed. C-correct me i-if I’m wr-wrong, but there’s r-room for b-both of us… and sharing would also m-maximize b-b-body heat.” His face is plastered in innocence. 

Dean shifts on his feet, avoiding eye contact. “Nah…I mean it’s not  _that_  cold-“

* * *

Dean swears as he wraps the flimsy blanket tighter around himself, shaking on the rough wood floor. The night is only colder, much too cold for Kansas boy like himself. He stares at the bed enviously, stares at Cas all warm and content, with that hint of a smile on his face, even in sleep. Dean shakes his head.  _Why is he staring at Cas? And why does he **like**  it?_ He rolls over to face the other direction, inhaling sharply when a splinter of wood pierces his hand.  _That’s it._

Dean throws off the blanket and climbs into the warm bed, ignoring his pride’s attempts at making him uncomfortable. “ _This is **logical**._ ” he thinks. “ _How am I supposed to hunt when-_ ” Cas shifts in his sleep, one of his legs brushing against Dean’s and his thoughts are suddenly interrupted. The warmth of touch sends a thrilling sensation through Dean’s entire body, but it only lasts a second as Cas shifts once more, this time turning over to face Dean’s side of the bed.  _A_ _gain_  with the staring… But how can Dean help it? Cas is  _right there,_  with his soft, pink lips and dark stubble and blue eyes, now hidden by gentle, creased eyelids and long lashes.Maybe it’s the cold making him crazy or something, but for the first time Dean allows himself to stare, allows himself to listen to the thoughts he’s always dismissed, allows himself to feel  _longing…_

_And maybe this is the perfect opportunity to test that longing._

Dean inches closer to Castiel until he can feel the heat of his steady breathing and tentatively presses his forehead into the other man’s chest, their legs once again brushing. It’s nice, but not quite right. They’re like two puzzle pieces pressed together but not quite fitting, and Dean can’t help but slip his arms around Castiel’s waist.  _There_. Warmth and security wash over him like a _-_ _shit, Cas is waking up_. Dean quickly untangles himself, his face red and sheepish. 

“S-sorry. I was cold. I didn’t mean to-“

“Dean-” Cas’s face is calm and reassuring (and a bit sleepy but that’s besides the point). “I don’t mind… Here - would you like me to-” he cuts off, sort of gesturing for Dean to turn the other way. When he does, Cas presses himself up against Dean’s back, an arm around his waist and his face in his neck. At some point a leg gently intertwines itself as well. “Better?” Cas asks, his words riding a trail of hot breath that tickles the hairs at the base of Dean’s neck.

Dean swallows nervously and answers in a voice much higher than usual: “Yeah-” he clears his throat, “Ugh, much better. Thanks Cas.”

“It’s no problem, Dean” Cas yawns out. “In fact, I actually find this quite enjoyable.” Dean smiles because  _enjoyable_  is an understatement.

As he drifts into the comfort of sleep, Dean realizes that maybe hunting in Alaska isn’t so bad after all. He sure wouldn’t mind coming back if it meant doing this. And maybe next time, they can even find an…  _alternative_  way to keep themselves warm…


End file.
